Problem: A yellow necklace costs $$16$, which is $8$ times as much as a blue shirt costs. How much does the blue shirt cost?
The cost of the yellow necklace is a multiple of the cost of the blue shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$16 \div 8$ $$16 \div 8 = $2$ A blue shirt costs $$2$.